¿Realidad o solo una pesadilla?
by FchanHatake
Summary: ¿Realidad o solo un sueño? Hiroki pasa por faces que hacen estrañar a un nowaki mas sentimental.


_**Junjou Egoist**_

_Advertencias: Puede que el contenido de esta historia se muy tierno y puede que este mal escrito o equivocado en muchas palabras espero sus Rewies. _

_Junjou Romantica no es mia sino de la gran Mangaka "__Shungiku Nakamura"_

Era la mañana del mismo día Nowaki como siempre se llevaba su retada ya que según hiroki no lo trataba de despertar el día estaba nublado y Nowaki estaba de descanso este pensó que tal si se paseara por el parque, Pero después dijo que no, y se coloco a estudiar pero no podía aguantar pensar en Hiro-san ya que este se veía mas enojado que todos los días anteriores, se veía cansado, agotado, Nowaki había ido al hospital para ver si necesitaban ayuda así era ya que el médico que atendía a los niños tenía un problemas, pero Nowaki se quedo allí, hasta que llego su sensei, estaban en los casilleros, su sensei le pregunto.

¿Y esa cara de perro abandonado? - Pregunto su sensei acercándose a Nowaki.

No es Nada. - Dijo con firmeza Nowaki

¿De nuevo es ese tal hiroki Kamijou? - Pregunto con un tono de celosía

No, Soy yo Eh vuelto a ser una molestia para Hiro-san - Dijo con un tono Triste Nowaki.

¿Como vas a ser tan ciego? Hiroki No te quiere si te amara se preocuparía por ti y no te gritaría todos los días - Respondió un enojado Sensei

¡Tu eres el que está equivocado Hiro-san Si me ama, y se preocupa demasiado por mí y me grita porque Hago cosas estúpidas y que no quiere! y no me importa mientras Hiro-san este bien ya que solo soy su reemplazo! - Nowaki no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se defendía o Lo Intentaba pero cuando termino de hablar le resonó la frase "Hiroki no te ama si te amara se preocuparía por ti y no te gritaría todos los días", "Solo soy un reemplazo" pensó en cierta forma lo que decía su sensei era verdad pero Nowaki sabía que su Hiro-san era muy orgulloso como para demostrarle afecto pero si su amor era más fuerte que el orgullo podría hacerlo libremente, pero Nowaki pensó y se dijo solo soy un objeto para remplazar lo que le falta a Hiro-san . Nowaki ya No quería seguir peleando se sentía débil físicamente como Psicológicamente.

Disculpe Sensei creo que me eh dejado llevar por mis sentimientos me iré de inmediato - Dijo Nowaki haciendo una reverencia a su sensei para Después de desaparecer de la vista de Su sensei Salió corriendo.

Su sensei se había quedado congelado con las palabras que este menciono ¿Que este solo era un reemplazo es decir un juguete de Hiroki? entonces Significaba que Nowaki quería a hiroki con todo su corazón que no le importaba que le usaran mientras ¿vea a su Hiro-san feliz ?Eso decía que ¿Hiroki no lo quería? - Pensó Su sensei en un mar de dudas.

Nowaki Corría, Sin rumbo Alguno pero para él era difícil perderse ya que se sabía la cuidad completa de memoria (Que buena memoria tenia este :P), Nowaki ya estaba cansado y se dirigió a tomar algo después de hacer ese acto seguido se dirijo a su hogar donde en pocas horas llegaría Hiroki, Nowaki tenía que está allí para recibir a su Hiro-san con almuerzo así que corrió lo mas rápido que podía, Cuando o llego corrió hacia la cocina dejando todas sus cosas en la entrada empezó a cocinar la comedia preferida de Hiro-san, Por mientras que Pensaba en las palabras que menciono sensei. Justo después de terminar Empezó a ordenar un poco mientras pensaba otra excusa por la cual Hiro-san debería estar cansado pero por más que lo pensara no podía, Simplemente no encontraba otra razón, Después Nowaki se acerco y prendió la Tv y puso el Dvd para ver, Una película, pero a mitad de esta Nowaki ya se había quedado dormido entonces llego Hiro-san Entrando y extrañándose del silencio que había excepto de un tema demasiado, por así decirlo Vocaloid. Se acerco para ver qué era lo que se escuchaba. Vio a un Nowaki Durmiendo Con la Televisión encendida. Y encontró una caja de película la recogió y empezó a leer el resumen.

_**Se trataba sobre un Niño que conoce a una niña, El niño se enamora perdidamente de este, pero lo que le atemoriza a este es decirle sus sentimientos sin ser correspondido por ella, Cuando decide por fin ir a confesar le encuentra a su querida amiga llorando entre los arbustos en donde solo el niño podía localizar este se acerca a su amiga regalándole un flor azul cuyo mensaje se lo dijo diciendo un "Te amo, por eso no me gusta que estés mal ¡YO seré el remplazo de ese niño que tanto te gusta ! ", Entonces la niña lo mira con cara de sorpresa y toma la flor entre sus débiles manos viendo que la rosa era azul natural. Pasando los años su relación avanzo, Pero la niña trataba muy mal a su querido compañero, haciendo que este dudara de que le amara, Hasta que un día el niño se paró y se fue sin dejar rastro le había dejado todo lo necesario para que su amiga sobreviviera es mas él no se había llevado nada solo una herida en su corazón, Haciendo que la niña desesperadamente reflexionara sobre como trataba a su amigo y compañero de sentimientos. Al decidir Buscarlo, Encuentra un raro sonido sobre un callejón entra a ver que sucedía, al entrar vio a su compañero tirado en el piso con demasiadas heridas provocadas por el mismo niño, y por el sufrimiento, Haciendo que esta se disculpara y confesándole su amor, pensando que este seguiría vivo. Pero el niño al escuchar esas palabras sonrió y terminó Muerto por el dolor de sus heridas y dolor, Pero ya había olvidado todo con las palabras de su compañera que murió en paz. **_

Pero que tonterías ve este idiota - dijo Enojado y cansado en un susurro sin contar que Nowaki lo estaba escuchando y mirando tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos perfectamente.

Buenas noches, Mi querido Hiro-san ¿Pensaste en mi todo el día? - Dijo un Nowaki. Cual no podía olvidar las palabras de sus sensei haciendo que Hiro-san se asustara por ver a su acompañante como un muñeco de terror.

¡Cállate! , ¡Idiota! - Dijo un Hiroki con un rubor leve en sus mejillas.

Vamos Hiro-san ¿Por que eres tan malo conmigo? - Pregunto haciendo un puchero Nowaki

¿¡Porque eres tan patético!? - Respondió enojado Hiro-san con un poco de sarcasmo y gritándole ya que sabía que su Nowaki siempre estaría a su lado, aunque este le pegara, o le insultara.

Esa era la gota que derramo lluvia en el corazón débil de Nowaki, Nowaki dejo de hablar dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner la mesa y tomarse unas pastillas para que los sentimientos de Nowaki Hicieran que su corazón parar por su enfermedad.

Después que comieran casi todo era lo mismo solo que Nowaki trataba de no expresar sus sentimientos ocultando las ganas de llorar, las ganas de salir corriendo, se las aguanto. Porque fue él quien obligo a Hiro-san enamorarse de él ¿No era así? , y que Su Hiro-san viera la imagen de Ahihiko en él, para que no sintiera el dolor de no tener a nadie, de sentirse solo, Nowaki se los aguanto ya que solo era un reemplazo un juguete que tenia Hiro-san , por eso Que no quería romperle el corazón a sus Hiro-san si se iba. Pero Si Nowaki se fuera del lado de su amado Hiro-san ¿Este lloraría por él?, ¿Se sentiría solo?, o más bien ¿Estaría feliz de aquel acontecimiento? Nowaki tenía una explosión de sentimientos en su interior lo que sentía todo pero todo lo tenía desordenado confuso, Le Provocaba pánico, Gracias a las pastillas que tomó agradecía de no haberse quedado en paro en ese momento, Pero Nowaki se relajo al pensar que dormir le podría hacer olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos dolorosos en el pecho de Nowaki.

Al día siguiente Nowaki despertó temprano me pero muy temprano como a las 2:00 A.m. de la mañana por la pesadilla que había tenido en la cual su Hiro-san. Le decía que ya no le quería más que era libre de lo que se le hiciera ganas de hacer.

Ah Menos mal que fue una pesadilla - Se dijo Nowaki levantándose bruscamente pero recordando de que al lado suyo estaba el demonio Kamijou (Kamijou no oni).

Se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para preparar el desayuno y irse a lavar y a vestir, después de haber terminado de hacer los quehaceres comió un poco, y salió afuera. Olvidándose de dejar una nota diciendo que estaría todo el día afuera. Nowaki necesitaba urgentemente irse a Despejar el cerebro y el tenia un muy buen lugar en donde podría hacerlo, cuando Nowaki era demasiado pequeño y se sentía triste o solo siempre se iba a un lugar del bosque que no sé dónde diablos quedaba pero era raro, donde casi siempre llegaban animales a acamparlo tras comprobar que este no hacía daño.

....

Hiroki se levanto Mirando la hora menos mal que era temprano, se preguntaba por qué estaba tan fría la cama, se dio la vuelta pero al darse cuenta Nowaki ya no estaba, entonces pensó que debería estar en la cocina se alisto, estaba todo listo y se fue a ver si estaba en la cocina, al ver que no era así, lo busco por todas partes y revisando si había dejado alguna nota. Su bolso ya no estaba, Su alma tampoco, Hiroki pensó que estaría en el hospital así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, ya que como siempre Nowaki lo llamaría para preguntarle cosas estúpidas y decirle ñoñerías ya que este pensaba que Nowaki siempre hacia lo mismo excepto ese día.

Pasaron los minutos en la universidad, No había sido tan callado su celular eso ISO preocupar a Hiroki, Vio si tenia algún mensaje o alguna llamada de Nowaki pero nada, Hiroki se preguntaba en donde estaría, y se enojaba a la vez de estar preocupado, Así que decidió llamarlo, pero al hacer eso nadie le contesto ya que el celular del otro estaba apagado o fuera de el alcance de llamar. Por mientras que hiroki ya se impacientaba le pidió a "Miyagi" que se encargara de todo aunque tuvo que sobornarle hasta lograrlo, Confiado de que El profesor haría el trabajo.

Hiroki se encontraba en el hospital, Buscando señales de Nowaki, No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, paso al lado del sensei de Nowaki, Pero esto lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a la azotea allí le soltó, y le dijo.

¡Así que eres tu ese tal famoso Hiroki del que habla Nowaki! - Dijo El sensei en posición de pelea.

¡Que se cree usted hablar de mi libremente!!!! - Dijo un hiroki en posición De kung-fu

¡Tu eres el que hace sufrir a mi Nowaki, Tu eres el que Hace se sienta un remplazo! ¡Tú eres el que le hace sentirse inútil! - Dijo el sensei mandándole una patada a el estomago de Hiroki pero este hábilmente lo esquiva y contraataca con un puño empezando así una pelea

¡El no es tu Nowaki! ¡Y tu que sabes de como se siente Nowaki! - Dijo Hiroki cada vez más furioso Devolviendo rápidamente los golpes pero no Acertarle

¡Lo sé por la forma en que actúa!!!!¡¡ Y Te apuesto a que no sabes nada de lo que siente en verdad y de la enfermedad que tiene! - Dijo Enfurecido el sensei logrando

Pegarle a Hiroki haciendo que los dos se tranquilizaran pero pensando en que metió la pata.

¿De qué enfermedad estás hablando? - Pregunto mirando de reojo al sensei que cuya patada lo logro alcanzar y recostado en el piso.

Así que no sabias ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? Vaya si vas a tener un reemplazo mejor cuídalo - dijo burlonamente sensei

Nowaki, no es un reemplazo - Respondió severamente Hiroki

Se lo hubieras Dicho antes de que hiciera la estupidez que está haciendo ahora CREO - dijo Sensei cabreándose

¿Que estupidez? - Pregunto aterrado Hiroki

Bueno creo que debería estar en el bosque te deseo suerte - dijo sensei levantando a su contrincante.

Entonces, ¿¡Por que sigues aquí en vez de seguir a Nowaki!? - Dijo cabreado Hiroki Kamijou.

Ah, simple Tienes que hacerlo tu ya que él es tulló ¿No?, Bueno otro consejo más tiene vigilado a tu Nowaki que en cualquier momento alguien te lo puede robar - dijo

Sensei provocándole un reto a hiroki Kamijou que al escuchar esto refunfuño pero reacciono al acordarse de algo detuvo al sensei que ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Nowaki llego al bosque empezó a adentrarse corriendo hacia el fondo con lagrimas en los ojos recordando cada vez con más claridad a su Hiro-san, eso le dolía estaba corriendo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta en que dirección corría o hacia donde iba hasta que se tropezó con una roca calendo al piso medio inconsciente viendo a una mujer bellísima, pero lo que no sabia Nowaki que habían unos ojos espectadores viendo aquella escena, Entonces la mujer se acerca le toca la frente con un dedo el índice para ser exactos y después le apunta el corazón y dice : "Todo lo que está roto debe morir " haciendo que en otro idioma digiera:

_Débil mortal no te asuste  
mi oscuridad ni mi nombre;  
en mi seno encuentra el hombre  
un término a su pesar._

_  
Yo, compasiva, te ofrezco  
lejos del mundo un asilo,  
donde a mi sombra tranquilo  
para siempre duerma en paz._

_Isla yo soy del reposo  
en medio el mar de la vida,  
y el marinero allí olvida  
la tormenta que pasó;  
allí convidan al sueño  
aguas puras sin murmullo,  
allí se duerme al arrullo  
de una brisa sin rumor._

_Tú melancólico sauce  
que su ramaje doliente  
inclina sobre la frente  
que arrugara el padecer,  
y aduerme al hombre, y sus sienes  
con fresco jugo rocía  
mientras el ala sombría  
bate el olvido sobre ti._

_En mi la ciencia enmudece,  
en mi concluye la duda  
y árida, clara, desnuda,  
enseño yo la verdad;  
y de la vida y la muerte  
al sabio muestro el arcano  
cuando al fin abre mi mano  
la puerta a la eternidad._

_Ven y tu ardiente cabeza  
entre mis manos reposa;  
tu sueño, joven amoroso;  
eterno regalaré;  
ven y yace para siempre  
en blanca cama mullida,  
donde el silencio convida  
al reposo y al no ser._

_Deja que inquieten al hombre  
que loco al mundo se lanza;  
mentiras de la esperanza,  
recuerdos del bien que huyó;  
mentiras son sus amores,  
mentiras son sus victorias,  
y son mentiras sus glorias,  
y mentira su ilusión._

_Cierre mi mano piadosa  
tus ojos al blanco sueño,  
y empape suave beleño  
tus lágrimas de dolor.  
Yo calmaré tu quebranto  
y tus dolientes gemidos,  
apagando los latidos  
de tu herido Corazón..._

Antes de que la hermosa Joven continuara, apareció Un Hiroki, Desesperado corriendo hacia ella, Pero ella se había percatado de eso así que empezó a lanzar un conjuró pero Nowaki al despertar de su hipnotismo y su Agonía, vio aquella escena y cuando la mujer joven lo lanzo, Nowaki se puso entre medio recibiendo el conjuro, la dama abrió los ojos par en par, igual que hiroki empezó a derramar lagrimas y se acerco al cuerpo casi inerte de su Nowaki, Poniéndolo en sus piernas y refugiándolo en su regazo.

¡Por que tuve que haber esperado tanto para salir! - Se preguntó entre sollozos Hiroki.

No llores, por alguien que no te pudo servir Mi querido Hiro-san, Lo último que quería decirte era que no me importaba el tiempo ni la hora en la cual me necesitases siempre estaría para ti, y que si no me amabas yo si te amaría, Seria cualquier cosa y lo entregaría todo si es por ti, que yo siempre velare por ti, por eso entrego mi cuerpo y alma para que tu puedas ser feliz, con las cosas que te faltan, te dejo este tiempo para que puedas vivir en paz y nunca más te vuelvas a preocupar por alguien tan insignificante que ni siquiera pudo reemplazar a la persona que en verdad amabas - respondió entre susurros un Nowaki Agonizante, y adolorido por el conjuro y el dolor de su corazón por las palabras que ha de decir.

Bakka!!!!! Te amo!!! Bakka!!! ¿¡Es tan malo sentir esto por ti?!¡Yo ya soy feliz contigo! y que ya lo tengo todo!!! Ya que estas a mi lado!! Por eso te necesito!!! Por eso te gritó!!!! Vaya no puedo superar mi orgullo por más que te quiera demostrar mi amor hacia ti mi orgullo se pone entre medio y mi cuerpo me grita que te abrasé!!! - responde un Hiroki Tanto enojado como triste.

Gracias, Hiro-san y yo siempre estaré contigo, me siento tan bien ahora, Gracias Hiro-san Te amo... - Dice Nowaki cerrando sus ojos y siendo apretado por un Hiroki mas con pánico y en agonía de tristeza la mujer vencida por esa vez se fue de aquel escalofriante bosque y helado deja a el amante, con el cuerpo inerte de su vida.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!!!!!! - Despierta un hiroki alborotado por el sueño que había tenido y mira alrededor lo único que ve es una pieza.

Qué bueno que Fue solo una pesadilla - se dijo así mismo Hiroki

Pero después siente algo cálido aferrarse a él al darse cuenta era Nowaki que lo estaba buscando en sueños, Entonces este dijo que por lo menos hoy tendría que mostrarle todos sus sentimientos entonces Hiroki se volvió a acostar pero esta vez acomodándose en el regazo de su Nowaki, Este al tiempo después se despierta pero lo que se esperaba era que un hiroki le estuviera dando la espalda pero no era así, esta vez su Hiro-san estaba en sus brazos durmiendo de lo más placido, entonces ve la hora ya era tarde y decide levantar e irse a vestir, pero cuando se trato de levantar se dio la sorpresa de que Hiroki lo estaba aprisionando, impidiéndole que sacara algo fue de la cama, Nowaki se da vuelta para ver si Hiro-san en verdad estaba despierto o durmiendo, pero al darse cuenta su Hiro-san era un tomate.

Por favor.... no te vayas - dice un hiroki tiernamente cosa que asusto a Nowaki por lo rojo que estaba el otro.

Hiro-san ¿Estas bien? tienes temperatura - responde Nowaki

Bakka-Nowaki Eso no es nada - Responde en susurros Hiro-san Cosa que escucho Nowaki.

¿Seguro de que te encuentras bien Hiro-san? - Responde Un Nowaki Preocupado.

Nowaki, Por favor abrázame... Si no te tengo a mi lado Me enfermare - Responde Un Hiroki tragándose su orgullo muy pero muy adentro.

Está bien Hiro-san Yo te cuidare, Te amo.... Hiro-san - Dice un Nowaki sereno para después abrazarlo.

Yo Igual Wachann - Responde silenciosamente Hiro-san.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Por favor dejar comentarios se acepta de todo tipo hasta tomatazos o cuchillos.**_


End file.
